


Алмаз

by WTF Metal Gear 2021 (wtf_metal_gear_2021)



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Missing Scene, не только Кодзима читал Повелителя мух
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29081019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtf_metal_gear_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Metal%20Gear%202021
Summary: Они стояли полукругом, глядя на Элая исподлобья. Мантис читал их — недоумение, недоверие, несогласие.Одни «не».
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16
Collections: Fandom Metal Gear | Тексты G - PG-13, Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Алмаз

— Сейчас, — скомандовал Элай, дождавшись, пока часовой дойдет до ему одной видимой границы и развернется в обратную сторону. — Погнали.

Мантис отметил, что он уже почти отучился вертеть головой, стараясь уловить его присутствие. 

Карантинная платформа была огорожена крытыми брезентом контейнерами, темнеющими в серой послезакатной мгле. 

С полдюжины тощих фигурок гуськом проследовали мимо них, миновали скучающую охрану, отмеченную огоньками сигарет. Миллер редко появлялся на Карантинной платформе — и этим пользовались. 

Черепов рассадили по трем клеткам. Наверное, так безопаснее. Мантису они были неинтересны — холодные, мертвые, пустые. Просто оружие.

Светлые волосы Элая виднелись в темноте, но Мантис и так всегда знал, где он. Элай оставлял за собой след — как огонек сигареты в ночи.

Черепа не спали, вяло покачиваясь на негнущихся ногах. Затянутые бельмами глаза слепо застыли. В скупом желтом свете фонарей их кожа отливала зеленью.

— Они хоть живые? — несмело спросил один из мальчишек. 

— Как зомби, — откликнулся второй.

Элай зло хохотнул. 

— Сейчас мы их выпустим, посмотрим, какие они зомби.

Воцарилась тишина.

— Нет. 

Элай вскинулся:

— Что ты сказал?

— Мы так не договаривались. Ты сказал, что мы только посмотрим.

Они стояли полукругом, глядя на Элая исподлобья. Мантис читал их — недоумение, недоверие, несогласие.

Одни «не». 

Возразивший Элаю мальчишка был смышленым. Видно, потому и прожил достаточно долго, чтобы попасть в Аутер Хэвен. 

Элай насмешливо пожал плечами. 

— Как знаешь, Ральф. Ты можешь слиться, не проблема. Кто со мной?

Остальные враждебно молчали. Кто-то встал к Ральфу поближе, плечом к плечу. Элай огляделся под прицелом десятка глаз, агрессивно вздернул подбородок. 

Неуверенность, ощутил Мантис. Холод и растерянность. 

— Что, все зассали?

Элай терял самообладание. Мантис знал, что вылазка на Карантинную платформу многое значила для него. Это был его шанс вернуть контроль над своими людьми. Это была возможность вновь стать кем-то.

— Бредовая идея.

Ральф сплюнул себе под ноги и независимо сунул руки в карманы. 

— Тебе хочется насолить одноглазому, и ты рассчитываешь, что мы тебе поможем. Перебьешься.

— Тогда я сам это сделаю.

Элай нервно оглянулся через левое плечо, ища Мантиса взглядом. 

— Валяй.

Ральф отступил назад, в темноту. Остальные потянулись следом, оставив Элая в одиночестве. 

*

— Нужно избавиться от него, — сказал Элай, не глядя на него, словно самому себе. — От Ральфа.

Мантис знал, что тот уже привык думать вслух, потому что неважно — он все равно слышал каждую его мысль. 

— Он сбивает их с толку.

Мальчишки теперь держались настороженно. Одноглазый определенно впечатлил их. И больше всех остальных поверил Ральф. Наверное, потому что смотрел в его единственный глаз, не ослепленный блеском неограненных алмазов.

Мантис кивнул. 

— Когда он исчезнет, они дрогнут. 

Элай не сказал — «они снова будут моими» — но Мантис не нуждался в словах.

Элая раздражало, что на этих проклятых, открытых всем чертовым ветрам платформах он стал — ребенком. И с этим унижением он не собирался мириться.

— Ты ведь сделаешь это для меня? 

«Но что, если нет? » — читалось в его взгляде. 

*

Они сидели на грузовой платформе. Элай нервничал, поигрывая украденным у кого-то из солдат ножом. 

— Я бы мог сам это сделать, — вдруг сказал он. — Ты думаешь, я бы побоялся?

Но он уже боялся. Страх опутывал его сверкающими нитями. 

Послышались шаги. Ральф приближался, тихо насвистывая себе под нос. Он почти миновал длинные стеллажи грузового отсека, когда в спину ему полетел уверенный звонкий голос Элая.

— Сейчас. Давай!

В какую-то долю секунды словно что-то пробилось сквозь бесконечный белый шум. Сожаление? 

Ральф обернулся. 

От Элая фонило чистым алым. Он горел. Пылал предвкушением, азартом, злостью. Ральф источал покой. И твердость, и свет. 

Мантис немного подумал, взвешивая. Выбирая. 

Штабель труб задрожал, готовый рассыпаться.

Шансов у Ральфа не было.


End file.
